The King of the Wind
The King of the Wind is the second episode of OmniBeyz. Plot (Narrator): First ranked, Shuji Montor rivals himself against Mark, pressuring him for his first round in the tournament. Can Mark cope? 'Shuji is crouching on his mansion, staring up into the sky.' (Shuji): They say there is a man greater than me. They say there is a legend. They say, the Star Bey has been bonded. 'Shuji jumps off his mansion like lightning and into the woods.' (Shuji): When there is a time like this, practice. 'Shuji launches his bey at a tree.' (Shuji): Fang, '''Whirlwind Destructor!' ''Fang circles the tree so fast a tornado of leaves rise up around him and cut marks into the tree. (Shuji): The King of the Wind will defend his kingdom from invaders. (Cosmos): Not if that invader is me, Cosmos! Cosmos launches Celestial at Fang, who channels the whirlwind at Celestial, blasting him backwards. Shuji runs, Fang at his tail. (Cosmos): Are you the first ranked? (Shuji): Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't tell you. (Cosmos): Join me, and together we can destroy Mark Neil! (Shuji): Mark Neil? OK. Shuji is lying; he just wants to see his old friend again. (Shuji): Only if you can beat, THE KING OF THE WINDS! Fang, Royal Wind Blast! Cosmos and Celestial are blown backwards, Celestial slamming into a tree. (Cosmos): Darkness Power Slam! Celestial jumps into the sky, then zooms down at Fang and they hit, creating a massive dust and leaf explosion. (Cosmos): See! See! I am first ranked now! The dust clears, to see Fang wobbling and Celestial upturned, cracked. (Shuji): You have been tampering in the most advanced skills of OmniBeyz. When you used the Darkness Power Slam, I sent my Wind Blast at me, turning my Bey to an angle, so that my Wheel countered your move. If I had not done that, I would of lost. *Shuji puts his hand out and catches a returning Fang* Now I go and find Mark Neil. Alone! I banish you from this forest! Cosmos disappears. Then Shuji uses his super-fast sprint to get to the local tournament arena where Mark is. (Mark): Hey! Shuji! Long time no see. (Shuji): I am not here for a friendly renunion Mark, maybe I'll do that when I win the tournament, but now, I come to battle you in the finals. If you don't get to the finals, I will team up with Cosmos and destroy you. (Mark): Cosmos! You met Cosmos! Did you lose? (Shuji): I'm first ranked, what do you think? (Mark): Oh, okay. I beat him. (Shuji): Only because your Star Bey was showing off for you. Mark is feeling nervous. (Shuji): Why are you nervous? (Mark): I don't know! (Man): Battlers of first round report to battle arena! MARK NEIL VERSUS GEORGE YUMI! (Shuji): C'mon, I'll take you there, Markie. Markie was Shuji's nickname for Mark. Shuj-i and Mark-ie. Get it? (Mark): Shut up. They run to the arena, and George is already there. Shuji disappears into the stands as Mark steps up to the arena. (Man): This arena is bowl-shaped and is comfortable for wide-bottomed Beys. (George): Which means more fun for Heat and me! (Man): Launch on 3. 1.... (Stands): 2.... (Man, Stands, George and Mark): 3... LAUNCH! Mark launches Hex as George launches Heat. (George): Heat, Fiery Tornado! Heat circles Hex, dodges all his attacks, creates a fiery line around Hex, and it turns into a tornado. (George): You're dead now, my friend. (Mark): Hex, Star Slash! I think I know what this does now! ''Hex glows yellowey orange and cancels out the raging tornado, then attacks Heat several times. (George): Wait. '''Star Slash? Isn't that a Star move? (Mark): It is, yes. (George): You have the Star Bey! Heat, '''''Burn! Heat follows Hex around the arena, then when Heat attacked Hex, Heat span faster, creating a tiny burn mark on Hex's OmniGuard. (Mark): Hex, Star Pulse! Hex's Omni Guard pulsed out and attacked Heat, then reattached, making Heat wobble. (George): Special Move! Inferno Warrior! (Mark): In the books, it was always- S-O-LA-R- Special Move, Solar! Suddenly, all went dark. The power of the sun surged into Hex's OmniBolt, making him spin faster. The Inferno Warrior move cancelled out, then Hex jumped into the sky, then charged at Heat, reminding Shuji of Cosmos. Heat attempted to do what Shuji did, but was too late. Mark won. (Man): Winner Mark! OK. Your points will be calculated. Mark has, um, 100- 70 Points. George has, um, 35, plus 2 moves, that means 15 points. The leaderboard recalculates. '' 'Rank - 100 - Name - George Yumi' - 'Points - 15' 'Rank - 99 - Name - Rifero Dean' - 'Points - 25' 'And so on' 'Rank - 56 - Name - Mark Neil - Points - 70' ''Mark and George exit from the arena. Characters *Shuji Montor (first appearance) *Mark Neil *Cosmos *George Yumi (first appearance) *Tournament Man (first appearance) Battles *Shuji Montor vs Cosmos - Winner: Shuji *Mark Neil vs George Yumi - Winner: Mark Category:OmniBeyz Category:Episodes